Light In The Dark
by babybaek
Summary: "there will always be a light in the darkness" -EXO Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Title : Light in the Dark

Author : Queeney

Main Cast : Baekhyun & all EXO Members

Pairing : _guest who _(kkk)

Genre : Sci-fi, Mysteri, Romance, Brothership, Fantasy

Length : Chapter

Rating : 17+ (Bloody FF)

Note: FF ini sudah pernah ney publish disini dengan judul yang sama, nama author yang sama, tetapi cast berbeda. karena beberapa alasan LITD versi lainnya sekarang sudah dihapus dari peredaran dan hanya dilanjutkan dengan yang ini ^^ _**do not copy-paste without my permission and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 © Queeney**

_**- there will always be a light in the darkness -**_

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**11 Januari, 10.00 am**

"_Now, we will be pleasure to invite Master of Loth for his speech. Please come Mr. Wufan Kris" _ ujar _namja _berambut golden-brown yang berdiri di tengah podium. Huang Zi Tao. Begitu nama dari hastag pengenalnya tertulis.

Kris berjalan tegap ke tengah Aula, menuju mimbar untuk menyampaikan pidatonya. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. hanya segelintir tampaknya yang bisa mengontrol pandangan kagum ke arah _namja_ itu. Pesona Leadernya terasa begitu kuat hingga membuat beberapa orang di ruangan megah itu nyaris tersedak karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Auranya begitu mematikan, tidak ada sedikitpun kesan ramah pada wajahnya yang dingin. Tapi, disisi lain kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaan nyamanmu saat berada didekatnya. Benar-benar dua sisi yang berbeda pada satu tubuh.

_"Welcome! I'm Wufan Kris, Master of Loth. __I'm __glad to __see __you all __here__, __people __who __dare __to step __to fight the __fear and __able __to face __the __bitter __reality__. All i want you to know that in this place, __none of the capabilities that aren't appreciated. But once you betray you would never imagine what the rewards will be given. Because loyality is the most important here. You all have decided to come here, then you must have courage of yourself __and a__huge responsibility __on __your __choice. That's all i can say. Thank you__" _

Aula hening sesaat menyusul selesainya pidato singkat yang diberikan Kris. Hawa mencekam begitu terasa hingga sudut ruangan. Semua yang di ruangan itu tahu, mereka sadar dengan jelas bahwa ucapan itu bukanlah ancaman belaka, tapi realisasi pasti pada kisah nyata hidup mereka yang mulai saat ini merujuk pada satu kata, Kesetiaan.

Kris melangkah ringan kembali ke tempat duduknya di podium tertinggi. Seolah tidak sadar apa yang telah disampaikannya berdampak hebat pada semua pendengarnya. Terutama pada wajah-wajah baru yang kini menampakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Berniat mencairkan suasana, perlahan Xiumin berdiri dan berjalan menuju mimbar. Tapi tampaknya, apa yang dilakukannya seolah mempertegas apa yang disampaikan Kris barusan. _Namja_ yang kini telah mencapai mimbar dan berbalik menatap seluruh mata yang ada diruangan itu malah membuat suasana makin mencekam, mengingat pandangan matanya yang tajam serta pembawaannya yang tampak sangat tertutup. Lagi, semua menahan nafas. Menunggu namja itu berbicara.

"Senang sekali melihat wajah bersamangat kalian semua" ujarnya memulai, seolah tidak bisa membedakan apa yang disebut pandangan ketakutan dengan pandangan bersemangat. Namja itu tersenyum sekilas.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, tempat ini bukanlah sekolah umum yang akan mengajarkan matematika, ilmu pengetahuan sosial, atau lain sebagainya. EXO adalah tempat dimana kau belajar bagaimana cara menyerang, bertahan, mengontrol kekuatan serta emosimu, dan fokus pada insting. Ada 12 bidang dasar yang harus kalian kuasai sebelum kalian mendapatkan misi personal ataupun misi kelompok. 12 bidang itu adalah _martial, chemical application, arms control, manufacture of weapon, shooting, infiltration, medication, inquiry, attack, defense, mind control, and IT –_beladiri, ilmu kimia, pengendalian senjata, pembuatan senjata, penembakan, penyusupan, pengobatan, penyelidikan, penyerangan, pertahanan, pengendalian emosi dan pikiran, dan IT_"_

Xiumin menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya dan berjalan menuruni mimbar, melangkah ke arah para _Loth _duduk, di podium yang sedikit lebih rendah dari Kris.

"EXO terdiri dari empat tingkatan, _Master of loth, _lima orang_ loth, enam orang _asisten _loth, _dan anggota. Setiap loth akan memimpin dua bidang dan bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang terjadi dalam kelompok. Aku adalah Xiumin Kim, Loth-2 _arms controller, _memimpin bidang pembuatan senjata dan pengendalian senjata"Xiumin memperkenalkan dirinya, sudut bibirnya kanannya terangkat sesaat.

"Mr. Yixing Lay, Loth-4 _healer, _pemimpin bidang pengobatan dan ilmu kimia_" _kali ini Xiumin mengarahkan tangannya ke arah sudut kanan podium. Lay berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, tampak sama tidak tersentuhnya dengan Kris.

"Mr. Kyungsoo Do, Loth-6 _sixth sense_, pemimpin bidang penyerangan dan pertahanan_" _tangan Xiumin terarah tepat ke tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan tempat nya berdiri.

"Mr. Lu Han, loth-3 _mind controller, _memimpin bidang pengendalian pikiran dan penyelidikan_" _seorang namja berwajah paling ramah berdiri. Senyumnya mengembang dengan tangan yang sedikit melambai, menikmati detik saat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Terakhir adalah Chanyeol Park, yang saat ini sedang bertugas bersama asistennya Chen Kim. loth-5_ heatwaver, _pemimpin bidang penyusupan dan IT" Xiumin lagi-lagi berhenti sejenak, sekedar menghela nafas pelan. Ia melirik sekilas pada Kris dan kemudian berdeham kecil sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mr. Wufan Kris, _master of loth_. Memimpin bidang beladiri dan penembakan, sekaligus adalah pemimpin tertinggi di EXO. Mr. Huang Zi Tao yang duduk disebelah Luhan adalah asisten loth-1. Kami harap kalian semua dapat cepat beradaptasi dengan situasi dan kondisi di EXO, terutama setelah penyerangan yang terjadi belum lama ini dimana mengakibatkan korban jiwa yang tidak sedikit, termasuk tewasnya beberapa asisten Loth. Maka dari itu, kalian harus memperhatikan setiap pelajaran yang kalian ikuti dan jangan bertindak ceroboh apapun alasannya. Perekrutan anggota yang cukup mendadak ini harusnya dapat mengembalikan EXO seperti sebelumnya. Terima kasih" Xiumin mengakhiri penjelasannya dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

Tao berjalan kembali ke tengah podium, menambah beberapa penjelasan tambahan. Dan kemudian menutup pertemuan itu secara resmi.

**.**

**E-X-O**

**.**

**Tokyo, Jepang **

**13 Januari, 05.35 am**

_Pernahkan kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya sekarat itu?_

_Saat dadamu sesak kehabisan nafas, seolah oksigen menipis disekitarmu_

_Saat tanganmu menggapai-gapai berusaha meraih satu pegangan yang akhirnya tidak akan kau dapatkan_

_Saat kepalamu layaknya dihujam ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam_

_Saat tubuhmu lambat laun seperti mati rasa, sedang disisi lain kau merasa terbakar dan tidak tahu hendak menyiram bagian yang mana dari tubuhmu yang benar-benar panas_

_Saat matamu perlahan buta dan membawamu ke dalam kegelapan_

_Saat telingamu tuli hingga kau merasa nyaris gila karena merasa sendirian_

_Saat lidahmu kelu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara bahkan mulutmu sudah terbuka saja kau masih merasa bahwa mereka terkatup rapat_

_Saat semua pikiranmu melayang pada satu kesimpulan, kau sendirian._

Mata itu perlahan terbuka tapi tidak ada kehidupan disana. Tatapannya kosong, bahkan bias cahaya silau yang masuk disela-sela gorden yang penuh bercak darah itu pun tidak tampak mengganggu kerja sistem penglihatannya yang baru saja kembali setelah 2 hari tertutup rapat, berteman dengan kegelapan.

"Kau sudah bangun" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan dari sebuah suara tak jauh dari tempat _namja_ cantik itu berbaring. Ia berpaling perlahan dan tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah mata tajam tapi dengan pandangan yang sangat teduh. Ia tertegun menatap mata mempesona itu, tapi segera dirinya terenggut kembali pada kenyataan. Wajah _namja_ didepannya itu tidaklah se-ramah matanya. Ekspresinya dingin dan seperti tidak tersentuh.

Sang_ namja _cantik mengernyit dengan tatapan tidak suka, tapi tidaklah sadar bahwa sedari tadi tidak ada biasan emosi apapun yang terpampang diwajahnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ekspresinya jauh lebih dingin. Tidak heran jika _namja_ dihadapannya itu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak suka orang asing" ia bersuara tanpa ekspresi, meski sangat pelan dan serak tapi sangat jelas terdengar oleh sosok didepannya yang semakin lama melangkah makin dekat ke arahnya. _Namja_ itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri seperti menimbang sesuatu.

"Dan aku tidak suka penolakan" _namja_ itu balas berucap, membuat sang _namja_ cantik merasa bingung tapi tetap saja Ia masih tidak sadar bahwa ekspresi terlalu datar untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah bingung. Dan matanya diliat seperti apapun, masih tampak kosong.

"Perkenalkan, aku Wufan Kris! Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini" ujar namja itu, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah ramah. Senyum mengembang di pipinya yang tampan, meruntuhkan segala persepsi bahwa _namja_ itu bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi sedingin es.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian mengenggam tangan _namja_ cantik tanpa ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa pada ucapannya itu. Dia menarik _namja _cantik itu hingga berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar yang sama sekali sudah tak berbentuk itu. Bahkan bayanganmu yang paling liar pun tidak akan pernah bisa menggambarkan apa yang telah terjadi di rumah itu. Apa yang telah terjadi di kamar itu.

Kris berpaling sekilas ke arah _namja _cantik yang berdiri disampingnya. Lagi, Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah diperlihatkanya pada orang lain. Bahkan, tidak pada mereka yang telah mengenal dekat dirinya.

"Selamat bergabung di EXO, Byun Baekhyun!"

**.**

**E-X-O**

**.**

**Seoul, Korea**

**13 Januari, 08.00 am**

Trrrrttttt

Trrrrttttttt

Getar sebuah detektor pelacak aktif dalam ruangan itu membuat seorang _namja _yang tengah tertidur di atas mejanya tersentak bangun seketika. Matanya otomatis menyipit karena tengah berusaha menatap jam dinding otomatis yang berada diseberang ruangan. Pukul 08.00 pagi.

_Namja_ itu melangkah beranjak dari tempat duduk yang telah ia tempati selama lebih dari 7 jam itu. "Xiumin _hyung_! Apa Chen dan Chanyeol sudah kembali?" tanyanya setelah langkahnya mencapai sebuah pintu berpelitur di sebelah ruangan pribadinya. _Namja_ bernama Xiumin itu berpaling, "Belum, memangnya ada apa?" ujarnya Xiumin balik bertanya.

"Kemarin ada email yang masuk ke komputernya Chanyeol dan aku tidak bisa membukanya, aku rasa email itu pasti seseuatu yang cukup penting. Lagi pula bukankah seharusnya misi mereka sudah selesai dua hari yang lalu?" Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan cemas. Perasaannya terasa sedikit tidak enak jika mengingat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu Kyungsoo-ah, mungkin saja mereka berkililing tempat itu sebentar. Kau tahukan misi mereka kemana. Mengenai email itu, biarkan saja dulu tetap begitu mungkin saja itu email pribadi untuk Chanyeol" Xiumin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sesaat berikutnya menggangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ke ruanganku dulu hyung" ucap Kyungso sembari berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangannya untuk mengecek hal apa yang menyebabkan detektor pelacak mereka bergetar tadi.

_Kris has arived_

Tulisan pada Layar laptopnya. _Namja_ itu menganggukan kepalanya ringan sembari menutup pemberitahuan tersebut dan beralih pada pekerjaannya yang tengah menumpuk tinggi.

Ia mengambil sebuah file yang terbuka tepat dihadapannya. Matanya bergerak menelusuri serangkaian nama yang ada dalam daftar anggota yang telah mereka rekrut. Keningnya tiba-tiba saja mengkerut saat melihat dua buah nama yang rasanya tidak asing di dalam daftar tersebut.

Darahnya seketika berdesir ketika melihat tanggal lahir yang tertera tempat disamping kedua nama tersebut. "Tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak mungkin..." Kyungsoo tidak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya seolah suara secara misterius tercekat ditenggorokannya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, pelipisnya berdenyut seketika. Apapun itu, dia masih belum siap terutama untuk bertemu satu nama itu. Hatinya menjerit keras, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa nama kedua orang tersebut bukanlah nama langka dan satu-satunya didunia ini.

Kyungsoo melempar file itu sembarangan, ia tidak tahan jika harus melihatnya lebih lama. Dan terlebih lagi, ia tidak tahan memikirkan bagaimana nanti jika ia dan orang itu bertemu. juga kedua orang itu.

**.**

**E-X-O**

**.**

**Zurich, Swiss **

**13 Januari, 11.38 pm**

"AAAAAARRRRRGGhhhhhhhh!" jeritan seorang _namja_ memecah malam damai kota terbesar di Swiss itu. Malam ini seperti biasa, dingin terasa sangat menusuk tapi tampaknya sang _namja_ yang tadi menjerit keras itu tidak terusik dengan hal tersebut. Ia malah seperti menikmati saat perlahan tangannya terasa mati rasa saking rendahnya suhu di wilayah tersebut dan Ia sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian apapun selain kemeja tipis serta skinny jins berwarna hitam. Puncak hidungnya sudah sangat memerah tapi tetap saja Ia enggan beranjak.

Tempat ini menjadi tempat yang paling dirindukannya seumur hidup sekaligus menjadi tempat yang paling dibencinya. Tempat yang menjadi awal mula hidupnya, pertama kali Ia menatap dunia dan tempat pertama yang menjadi pendengar jerit tangisnya saat terlahir dari rahim sang Ibu tercinta, tempat pertama dimana Ia merasakan kecupan hangat seorang Ibu, pelukan sayang dari Ayahnya, serta senyum ceria sang kakak.

Tapi, tempat ini jugalah tempat dimana hidupnya seolah berakhir. Penyiksaan terhadap sang ayah hingga kehilangan kedua tangannya, miris saat dia ingat genggaman tangan pria paruh baya itu hanya sempat Ia rasakan 5 tahun saja. Pemerkosaan terhadap sang kakak semata wayang yang kini terpaksa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dalam sel rumah sakit jiwa. dan terakhir dan paling tidak bisa Ia maafkan, tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat ibunya meregang nyawa.

Ia benci tempat ini. Sangat. Sebesar rasa rindunya pada dekapan seorang Ibu yang tidak pernah membiarkannya terluka. Senyum seorang Ibu yang tidak rela anaknya tersiksa.

_Namja _itu menangis.

Perlahan dilihatnya lagi bagian bawah tebing tempat Ia berdiri saat itu. Disinilah, tebing inilah yang mengantarkan Ibunya keperaduan maut. Tebing inilah tempat Ibunya melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tebing inilah tempat ibunya meneteskan air mata terakhirnya. Tebing inilah tempat Ibunya menghabisi nyawanya. Meniggalkan luka dalam disudut hatinya yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Inikah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaannya?

Jadi benarkah, pada akhirnya tempat ini hanya akan menjadi 'tempat wisata bunuh diri'?!  
senyum miris terukir diwajahnya.

Tangan _namja_ itu perlahan mengusap kasar kepalanya yang makin berdenyut sakit seolah memaksa _namja_ itu melakukan niatnya lebih cepat.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya mengingat kenangan bahagia yang pernah Ia miliki walaupun itu nyaris membuat kepalanya pecah karena otaknya dipaksa mengingat kejadian yang bigitu minim.

_Namja _itu kembali membuka matanya, merentangkan tanganya siap mengantarkan nyawanya ke tebing terjal yang berdermaga-kan lautan luas itu.

"selamat tinggal"ujarnya.

**.E.X.O.**

Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari tangan kanannya yang kini tengah mengenggam erat tangan beku seorang _namja _yang seluruh tubuhnya tengah terayun-ayun disisi tebing.

"Aaarrghhh..." dengan helaan nafas keras Chen mengarahkan semua kekuatannya untuk mengangkat tubuh _namja _itu naik kembali ke atas tebing.

Tajam, _namja_ itu menatap mata Chen. "lepaskan" ujar _namja_ itu kasar sembari menggoyang-goyangkan liar tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh Chen. "YAAA! _Neon baboya_?!" teriak Chen keras dengan bahasa informal. Chen kembali berusaha menarik tubuh _namja_ itu saat tidak ada lagi penolakan yang diberikannya.

"HAAAAAHH..." dada Chen bergerak naik turun seiring helaan nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Sungguh tidak mudah menarik tubuh seorang _namja_ yang badannya jauh lebih besar.

_BUG_

Sebuah pukulan telak ia layangkan dipipi _namja_ yang tadi diselamatkannya tersebut. "_Dangsineo micheoseo_?! –apa kau gila" teriak Chen lagi-lagi tidak mengindahkan pemakaian bahasa informalnya.

"_Geure! nan micheoseo_! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan Jongdae-ah! Jadi kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku! Dan aku sudah katakan untuk tidak mengikutiku! Apa kau lupa? Posisiku masih diatasmu Jongdae-ah!" balik _namja_ itu berteriak menumpahkan kekesalanya karena 'lagi' dia tidak juga mati.

"Kau tidak akan mati selama aku masih hidup Chanyeol-ah" tandas Chen menatap tajam _namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu penuh amarah. Chen lelah menghentikan semua tindak bodohnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri dan membiarkan Chanyeol menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

"Kapan kau bisa menghilangkan pikiran bodohmu itu? Aku muak! Sungguh aku muak! Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja! Jadi, aku mohon berhenti! Berhentilah Park Chanyeol... setidaknya untukku" setetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi mulus Chen. Dipeluknya _namja_ dihadapannya itu dengan erat. Meluapkan rasa frustasi yang membuncah didadanya.

"Aku mohon Yeolie, aku mohon jangan lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat terbaikku" ujar _namja _itu pelan, semakin mempererat pelukannya. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak membalas pelukan Chen tak kalah erat. Rasa bersalah kini menggerogotinya.

"Mianhae..."

**.**

**E-X-O**

**.**

**London, Inggris**

**13 Januari, ****02.35 pm**

Kai menyapukan pandangannya pada kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya. Dia akan sangat merindukan tempat ini. Pasti. Kai kembali menatap sebuah surat dari perkamen yang ada ditangannya.

To: Mr. Jongin Kim  
London, Inggris

Dear **M****r****. ****Kim**,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accept at EXO company of Agents and Spies.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised.

Please ensure that utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of EXO'heritage.

Yours sincerely,

Wufan Kris  
(Master of Loth)

Sudah ribuan kali Kai membaca ulang surat ajaib itu, tidaklah heran kalau Ia sangat hafal isi surat tersebut. Yang Ia tidak habis pikir adalah bagaimana Ia bisa begitu saja mempercayai surat misterius tersebut. Masih jelas diingatannya saat surat itu tiba-tiba melayang jatuh dari buku diarinya yang sebelumnya sempat hilang ntah kemana.

Kembali Kai memperhatikan surat itu dan pandangannya ganti beralih ke arah koper besar dan tas jinjing yang terletak disebelahnya. Ia pastilah sudah gila karena mempercayai surat itu begitu saja, bisa saja ini jebakan untuk memancingnya keluar. Tapi, ada sesuatu di sudut hatinya yang seolah berkata bahwa inilah yang tengah dia tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

Kai menghela nafas ringan, melipat surat itu beserta perkamen lain lampiran surat tersebut dan menyelipkannya kembali ke dalam amplop lalu memasukan amplop tersebut ke dalam tas jinjing dan siap berangkat.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya karena sudah membohongi kedua orang tua angkatnya dengan mengatakan Ia diterima di sekolah luar negeri dengan beasiswa penuh. Tapi, sesaat segera ditepisnya rasa bersalah itu. Bukankah dia memang benar diterima di sekolah luar negeri dan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan biaya sepeser pun? Jadi dia tidak sepenuhnya bohong kan? Hanya sedikit dibagian 'agen dan mata-mata' saja.

Lagi pula, seperti yang disebutkan dalam lampiran surat tersebut, jika orang tuanya mencari tahu tentang informasi sekolah itu melalui internet atau apapun maka yang akan mereka ketahui hanyalah betapa 'biasa'nya sekolah tersebut. Semoga saja memang begitu.

"Aku berangkat dulu _mom_" ujarnya pelan ketika sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah berdiri menunggunya disana semenjak tadi.

"Iya, jaga dirimu baik-baik _baby_" balas sang _umma_ memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat layaknya putra kandungnya sendiri. Setelah selesai, ganti sang _appa _yang memeluknya erat.

Kai masuk ke dalam taksi yang telah di pesan orang tuanya. Menatap ke rumahnya cukup lama sebelum meminta sopir mobil untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Walaupun Ia tahu, ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk mendatangi tempat tersebut. Dan ia tahu nantinya akan sedikit bermasalah disana karena hal itu, tapi tetap saja karena dia sudah menetapkan hati, maka dia akan berusaha masuk ke tempat tersebut. Tempat misterius yang terletak di negeri orang tua kandungnya serta dia dilahirkan.

**.**

**E-X-O**

**.**

**Seoul, Korea**

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut halus Baekhyun yang berwarna pirang platina. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak _namja _itu berada disana dan berkutat seru dalam kesendiriannya. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas berat yang Ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti untuk apa.

Pikirannya kosong, tidak menampakkan satu pun kenangan akan masa lalunya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ulu hatinya terasa sesak dan jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan irama yang tidak beraturan. Dan apapun itu yang pernah terjadi di masa lalunya, ia benci mengenai fakta bahwa ia lupa. Ia tidak suka berada di dalam kekosongan.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berteman dengan kata itu. kekosongan membuatmu jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada sekedar berada dalam kegelapan. Karena kendatipun kegelapan mendekatimu, kau masih bisa merasakan sesuatu tidak seperti kekosongan yang membuatmu merasa terhimpit setiap kali kau bernafas.

Baekhyun memandang jauh pada gelombang-gelombang laut yang menghempas kuat di batu karang. Rasa iri menyelimuti hatinya. Ia ingin seperti gelombang itu, bebas menghantam apapun yang ada di depannya tampak kuat dan tidak takut dengan apapun. Dan terlebih lagi ia sangat iri karena gelombang laut bisa pergi kemanapun ia bisa.

Baekhyun ingin seperti itu, karena hidup di tempat yang tidak kau ketahui masih jauh lebih baik daripada tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri.

"_Annyeonghasseyo, _Baekhyun-ssi" sebuah suara mengusik pendengaran Baekhyun. Ia tidak berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Ia juga tidak menyahut. _Namja _cantik itu hanya diam.

"Maaf aku menggangumu, Kris memintaku untuk membawamu berkeliling" suara itu kembali berucap. Kali ini Baekhyun berbalik menatapnya, _namja _yang berada dihadapannya itu tengah tersenyum dengan tulang pipi yang terangkat. Manis adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan suaranya sendiri untuk sekadar memuji senyum _namja _dihadapannya itu.

"Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Luhan. Aku _loth-3, mind controller_" _namja_ bernama Luhan itu kembali berucap. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dari sebelumnya, dan kesan pertama yang didapat Baekhyun saat Luhan memperkenalkan namanya adalah bahwa Luhan tampak excited mengenai dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun pikir, mungkin dekat dengan Luhan bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

"Ah, benar juga! Kau 'kan tidak tahu apa itu _loth _ya. _Mianhae_. Hehe" terkekeh tidak jelas, tangan Luhan kini terangkat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aduh bagaimana ya, aku juga bingung harus mulai darimana untuk menjelaskannya. Yah, ceritanya agak sedikit panjang" Luhan lanjut berbicara lagi.

"kalau begitu jelaskan dari awal saja" setelah lama saling diam, akhirnya Baekhyun angkat suara. Luhan tertegun sesaat sebelum ia kembali tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau mau mendengarnya? Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku! aku bisa menjelaskannya selama perjalanan. Akan aku bawa kau keliling tempat ini!" Luhan segera menggapai tangan kiri Baekhyun yang masih berada di jendela. Ia mengiring Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dengan semangat. Melampar sebuah senyum lebar sebelum kembali membelakangi Baekhyun yang diam tetapi tidak menolak ajakannya.

**.**

**E-X-O**

**.**

**Nanjing, China**

**13 Januari, 03.00 p****m**

Kim Suho menatap sebuah berkas yang tengah dipegangnya dengan pandangan datar. Benar apa yang telah dicurigainya selama ini. 'Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Kris menyadarinya begitu cepat?' Bisiknya dalam hati sembari menggeleng takjub dengan dengan apa yang telah ditemukan dari anak kakak tersayangnya itu.

Lagi, mata Suho menelusuri script biodata yang ada ditangannya. Senyum puas terpampang diwajahnya.

"EXO jadi semakin menarik saja"

**.**

**E-X-O**

**.**

**Caracas, Vanezuela**

**04.00 am**

Sementara tampaknya EXO berada dalam suasana yang cukup tenang, di tempat yang berjarak berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, kabut dingin dan sebuah pohon besar yang tampak mati, menjulang seperti bayangan mengerikan. Tak ada suara selain desah semilir angin dan aliran air kotor di sungai kecil yang mengalir deras, memberikan rasa takut pada setiap orang yang berada disana. mungkin.

Suasana di tempat itu sebenarnya sangat tidak kontras dengan langit malam yang bertabur bintang, tampak ceria menemani keheningan malam yang penuh misteri menggoda.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sebuah paviliun tua. satu-satunya bangunan yang berada disana. Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya mengingat tempat itu terlihat bergitu mengancam. Tapi pria itu tetap melangkah dengan pasti. Ia mendorong pintu yang masih tampak kokoh itu hingga terbuka.

"Bagaimana?" sebuah suara berat terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan tertutup itu. sesaat setalah pria itu melangkah masuk dan pintu dibelakangnya tertutup secara otomatis. Pria yang berucap sesaat lalu tepat duduk dibagian tengah-belakang ruangan itu. Sedikit cahaya dari atap transparan membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas dari pada lebih dari selusin orang berbadan kekar lainnya yang berdiri diam disisi dinding. Dipipi sebelah kiri pria tersebut, terdapat sebuah sayatan yang kini tampak mengering termakan waktu. Pandangannya tajam mengahadap pada seorang pria bertubuh kecil yang tengah menggigil ketakuatan dan tidak berani menatap matanya.

Sedangkan priayang baru saja bergabung ke dalam ruangan itu hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli dan terus melangkah memasuki ruangan yang gelap tersebut. "Dia belum mati" ujarnya melapor sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan bos besarnya tersebut.

"Jadi kau pulang memilih menyampaikan berita ini dan bukan membawa mayatnya bersamamu?" suara berat itu mendesis kasar kearah si pria bertubuh kecil yang ada duduk bersimpuh ditengah ruangan.

"kerja bagus Nagini" desisnya lagi, kali ini kearah tangan kanannya yang beberapa saat lalu ia perintahkan untuk mengecek keadaan. Mengecek apakah pria berbadan kecil itu berbohong atau tidak.

Perlahan tangannya meraih sebuah samurai yang tengah berada di atas meja dihadapannya. Dibawanya samurai itu mendekat pada jarak pandangannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa samurai ini sangat aku inginkan?" tanyanya seolah mengulur waktu. Pria kecil dihadapannya itu menatap ngeri benda yang tengah di pegang bos besarnya tersebut.

"Karena dia tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menebas kepalamu"

Dengan sekali tebasan samurai itu kini tampak terselimut darah segar. Kilau putihnya hilang dan digantikan bias merah yang tampak mengancam.

Pria dengan bekas luka dipipi kirinya itu kini terkekeh pelan tampak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan tentu saja tidak peduli dengan pandangan ketakutan seluruh orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu.

"_Nagini_! Ini saatnya kau turun tangan. Aku serahkan semua padamu"

* * *

_**To be continue...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rating : T/M(?)

_do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 © Queeney**

_**- there will always be a light in the darkness -**_

**Seoul, Korea**

Sudah 15 menit lebih Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan mengelilingi tempat yang disebut EXO tersebut. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya diam sementara Luhan mengoceh tanpa henti, menceritakan seluk beluk EXO dengan detail. _Well, _sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terganggu dengan sikap Luhan yang cerewet dan kelewat bersamangat itu. Ia juga tidak merutuki keputusannya untuk berjalan-jalan di tempat tersebut.

"Jadi begitulah Baekhyun-ssi, karena penyerangan yang terjadi tiga bulan lalu, ada beberapa asisten loth yang tewas sehingga sekarang akan dibuka lagi pemilihan asisten" Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia menoleh menghadap Baekhyun sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelahnya ikut berhenti, kepalanya mengangguk sedikit menandakan ia mendengar semua ucapan Luhan.

"Aku tahu pertanyaan ini agak lancang, tapi apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Kris, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun terdiam, terpekur dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan sebenarnya sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri semenjak ia dibawa Kris meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat dimana ia sepertinya kehilangan seluruh ingatannya tentang dirinya sendiri.

* * *

[flashback]

Mata Baekhyun bergerak liar, memperhatikan lampu-lampu kota Tokyo yang kini menerangi jalanan yang ramai pembeli dan pejalan kaki. Tangan Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya terangkat menuju pelipisnya. Entah apa yang mengusik ketenangan otaknya, tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa di dalam kepalanya yang terasa kosong itu hanya ada rasa sakit yang makin lama kian terasa. Seolah rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya belum cukup untuk mengukir seribu tanda tanya dihati dan pikirannya.

"Arrghh..."

Sebuah ringisan lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Mata namja cantik itu terpejam dan keningnya mengerut, tidak tahu harus memijat bagian mana dari kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kepalamu sakit?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari sosok yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun, dari seorang bermata tajam dengan postur yang membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng. Namja itu masih menyetir mobil _sport _mewah yang mereka kendarai dan matanya masih menatap lurus ke jalanan yang mereka lewati dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit terisi dengan keheningan.

"Kris. bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau namaku Kris?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas untuk menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

Kening Baekhyun berdenyut makin menyakitkan. Hal yang sama terjadi seperti sebelumnya, entah kenapa tubuh Baekhyun seperti merespon nama itu, seolah memberitahunya bahwa ia familiar dengan nama tersebut. Bahwa ia telah lama mengenal seseorang bernama Kris.

"Kenapa kau membawaku pergi dari tempat itu?" ujar Baekhyun lagi, dengan nada datar yang sama. Tangannya tidak lagi memijat pelipisnya, agaknya menyerah karena ia tidak merasakan perubahan dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Kris mengalihkan lagi tatapannya dari jalanan kota Tokyo yang sekarang tidak lagi menampakan lampu-lampu terang ataupun keramaian. Sepertinya mereka sudah masuk ke daerah yang sedikit terpencil seperti pedesaan, atau mungkin saja sebentar lagi mereka sudah akan benar-benar meninggalkan kota Tokyo.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu? Seperti hal yang terjadi padamu di rumah itu?" Kris balik bertanya. Agaknya kedua namja itu memiliki sebuah persamaan diantara banyaknya perbedaan dari mereka.

Mereka sama-sama menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lain. Jika saja ada orang yang menemani mereka di dalam mobil itu, mungkin semenjak tadi dia telah bingung untuk menentukan apakah dua namja tersebut cocok satu sama lain atau sebaliknya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, memutuskan apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau melewatkannya begitu saja dan menanyakan hal lain.

"Apa ada perbedaan jika aku menjawab ingat atau tidak ingat?" akhinya Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan jelas.

Kris mengangguk ringan, entah apa yang disetujuinya mengingat tidak ada satupun jawaban atas pertanyaannya maupun pertanyaan Baekhyun sendiri.

Kris dan Baekhyun kembali terdiam cukup lama. Mereka bukannya saling memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi saling meresapi setiap detik yang terlewat dengan ketenangan dan angin malam yang masuk lewat jendela mobil.

Baekhyun menengadahkan tangannya keluar dari jendela mobil yang beberapa saat lalu ia buka. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun dapat merasakan setetes air yang jatuh dari langit kelam jauh di atas mereka. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi kota tersebut akan diselimuti air hujan.

"Aku... tidak ingat"

Ucapan Baekhyun dengan suara pelan dan terkesan menyedihkan itu seketika membuat Kris membelokan mobil menuju sisi kiri jalan.

Mobil yang semula berkendara dengan kecepatan hampir mencapai maksimal itu seketika mengeluarkan bunyi 'decitan' yang cukup mengerikan dari keempat roda mobil yang bergesakan dengan jalanan aspal. Untung saja tidak ada mobil lain yang melintas di jalanan sepi tersebut.

Kris kali ini bukan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun tapi juga tubuh namja itu yang sudah menghadap sempurna pada namja bertubuh mungil yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun?" tanya Kris tidak kalah pelan dari suara Baekhyun sesaat lalu.

Baekhyun lama menatap diam pada Kris, tidak merespon namja itu. ia menatap kedalam mata kelam tersebut seolah mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kris. Matanya masih menatap kedua bola mata tajam itu saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa menghentak ke depan. Sebuah tangan telah menarik Baekhyun tanpa sang namja cantik sempat mengerti dengan atmosfir disekitarnya.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya yang tanpa sadar sedari tadi sudah menggigil karena udara malam yang sangat dingin. Tangan besar dari namja yang tengah memeluknya tersebut terasa dibelakang kepala Baekhyun serta punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan coba mengingatnya" suara Kris tepat memasuki gendang telinga Baekhyun sebelah kanan. Ia bisa merasakan bibir namja yang memiliki badan lebih besar darinya itu bersentuhan dengan tengkuknya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan berusaha untuk mengingat ataupun mencari tahu" Kris lagi-lagi bersuara. Wajah namja itu masih terbenam di ceruk tengkuk Baekhyun yang putih dan mengeluarkan wangi khas miliknya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa nyaman dengan namja yang masih betah memeluk tubuhnya tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh yang terselip diantara sentuhan yang diberikan Kris padanya. Seperti perasaan rindu.

Kris merasakan sebuah anggukan kecil dari kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar disisi kiri dada bidangnya. Seketika sebuah senyum terukir diwajah namja itu. sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan apakah menggambarkan kebahagiaan ataukah kesengsaraan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada tetesan air mata.

[flashback end]

* * *

"Baekhyun-ssi! Baekhyun-ssi!"

Luhan mengguncang kembali tubuh Baekhyun yang ada dalam dekapannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuh namja cantik itu melemas dan jika saja Luhan tidak sedang mengahadap padanya, mungkin tubuh Baekhyun sudah mencapai tanah seiring kesadarannya yang menjauh bagai tertiup angin dingin yang menemani langkah kaki mereka.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ku mohon bangunlah!" Luhan menampar perlan pipi kanan Baekhyun, rasa panik menjalari tubuhnya. Ia ingat betul perkataan Kris padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Jaga dia lebih daripada kau menjaga dirimu sendiri Lu"_

Ucapan yang terkesan lebih dari sekedar serius tersebut berkali-kali terngiang di kepala Luhan. Tangannya bergetar, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Luhan!" sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya membuat Luhan berpaling cepat. Rasa syukur menyelimuti hatinya saat ia melihat Lay berlari tergesa kearahnya.

"Astaga! apa yang terjadi? Dia siapa?" Lay bertanya bertubi-tubi. Namja yang juga bisa dibilang cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping Luhan berada.

Lay mengangkat tangannya dan memeriksa kening Baekhyun. Keningnya mengernyit merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang tinggi, "Kita harus membawanya ke laboratorium ku" ucap Lay sembari menarik tangan kanannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan berusaha bangkit dari tanah tempat ia tadi terjatuh saat berat tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan Baekhyun yang hilang kesadaran secara tiba-tiba.

Lay membantu Luhan mengangkat Baekhyun, tangannya ia tempatkan berada dibawah kaki Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan sendiri memegangi tubuh Baekhyun bagian atas.

Mereka berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju laboratorium pribadi Lay yang merupakan seorang loth dengan julukan _healer_.

**.**

* * *

**E-X-O**

* * *

**.**

"_Name?" _

Kai menatap namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit... takut(?). Orang-orang yang mengenal namja itu pasti akan mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Kai. Pasalnya, seorang Kim Jongin selama ini dikenal sebagai namja cuek yang tidak pernah terlihat takut pada apapun. Jadi sangat mengherankan kenapa wajahnya saat ini terlihat begitu mencekam.

"_Your name please!" _namja itu berucap lagi. Menyadarkan Kai dari pikirannya yang sempat melayang.

"_Kim Jongin" _ ujarnya menyebutkan namanya pelan. Kening namja dihadapannya mengernyit sedikit bingung mendengar Kai menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"_Hangug-ui_?" tanyanya perlahan yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Kai.

"Dan tinggal di London?" tambahnya lagi bertanya ketika mengecek perkamen data yang diserahkan Kai dengan pandangan yang sedikit menyelidik. Kai lagi-lagi mengangguk. Perasaannya sudah sedikit tenang sekarang, tidak lagi takut untuk membalas tatapan mata namja itu.

"_Jamkkanmanyo_" ujar namja itu datar kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kai.

Kai menghela nafas pelan seiring menghilangnya tubuh namja itu dari hadapannya. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa Ia sempat takut pada namja yang _notabene _berwajah imut dengan pipi tembem yang mengintrogasi dia sesaat lalu.

Lagi pula melihat perawakannya, jelas kentara bahwa namja tersebut masih sepantaran dengan Kai. yah, kira-kira hanya 2 atau 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Tapi kenapa hawanya tampak begitu membuatmu tertekan? atau apakah karena dia bertemu namja itu di tempat ini? Tempat yang ketika menginjakan kaki di gerbang depannya saja langsung membuat otakmu bekerja cepat dan menyampaikan informasi bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang harusnya kau datangi paling akhir.

Begitu mencekam dan kentara terasa menyimpan begitu banyak misteri dan rahasia. Bukan karena _design_ nya –karena sama sekali tidak ada tempat yang akan kau temukan seindah dan semenakjubkan tempat itu- tapi lebih pada sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

Kai menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan tempat dia berada. Tatapannya menangkap sebuah bagan dengan judul '_The only- 6 Loth_'. Seketika untuk yang ntah keberapa kalinya, kening Kai berkerut, mempertajam fokus penglihatannya untuk memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah-wajah yang terpampang disana serta membaca tulisan yang berada di bawah foto-foto tersebut.

Merasa sedikit pusing karena terlalu memaksakan pandangannya, akhirnya Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan lebih dekat untuk melihat bagan tersebut.

"Ckckck... pandangan mereka terlihat sama mengintimidasinya" ujarnya pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran dengan hawa penguasa yang menguar dari wajah-wajah didepannya tersebut. Padahal hanya sebuah foto, tapi sudah membuatnya merasa merinding. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu langsung dengan orang-orang itu nantinya?

"Ehmm..."

Sebuah dehaman kecil sontak membuat pandangan Kai teralih. Gugup segera menderanya saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

'_Master of Loth, Wufan Kris'_ begitu Kai membaca keterangan di bawah foto namja tinggi bermata tajam itu beberapa detik lalu yang terletak dibagan tadi.

"Kim Jongin?" tanya Kris perlahan –sekedar berbasa-basi- sembari berjalan memutari meja dan duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki namja pertama yang mengintrogasi Kai.

"_Ne... bangapsumnida_" jawab Kai kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Namja didepannya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak menampakan diri tiga hari lalu saat upacara pembukaan" ucapan Kris yang terkesan santai tetapi mengintimdasi itu membuat Kai mengelus tengkuknya gelisah. Ia hanya melayangkan sebuah tawa gugup sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan Kris.

"Hmm... itu... maaf sebelumnya, tapi kenapa aku bisa diundang untuk masuk ke tempat ini? maksudku ke sekolah ini. aku rasa, aku tidak pernah mendaftarkan diri pada sekolah mana pun dan terutama untuk kualifikasi beasiswa" Kai mengungkap keheranannya pada namja didepannya itu.

Entahlah, pembawaan namja itu serta karisma yang menguar dari tubuhnya seperti menjerat Kai untuk bersikap terbuka dan jujur untuk menyampaikan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Benar-benar tipe seorang Leader.

"Ada saat yang tepat untuk bercerita tentang semua hal Kim Jongin, tapi sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari yang benar untuk membahasnya" ujar Kris kembali dengan pandangan tajam nan menenangkan miliknya.

"Untuk saat ini bukankah seharusnya yang perlu kau tanyakan adalah hal penting apa yang harus dilakukan anggota baru? mengingat kau datang begitu terlambat dan melewatkan semuanya" lanjut namja itu menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi empuk yang didudukinya, tampak lelah tapi tetap seperti tidak terusik.

"_Gg_... _geure_... _ne,_ informasi apa yang aku tinggalkan selama kertelambatanku Mr. Wufan?" tanya Kai seketika sedikit tergagap, merasa bersalah juga walaupun ia sebenarnya memang tidak berniat mengindahkan surat yang beberapa waktu lalu ditemukannya itu.

Kris tersenyum sekilas, tidak sampai sedetik dan ia kembali pada wajahnya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi dingin.

"_Don't call me like that. I'm not even looks like an ahjjussi right? _Panggil aku Kris" jawab Kris, tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan sebuah leontin panjang yang melingkar di leher Kai, membuat namja itu langsung menggenggam leontinnya saat menyadari tatapan Kris.

"Menarik eoh?! Melihat leontin itu masih kau jaga dengan sangat baik mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi" ucapan Kris yang seolah sambil lalu itu seketika membuat tubuh Kai menegang. Tangannya yang perlahan bergetar makin mempererat genggamannya pada leontin yang dulunya berwarna Sapphire blue itu. Matanya bergerak liar seolah otaknya kehilangan fokus pada apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini.

"Jangan tegang begitu, aku juga sedang tidak ada niat untuk berdiskusi tentang rahasia yang kau jaga rapat-rapat itu. dan jangan takut, aku tidak akan membongkar apapun. lagi pula, aku sendiri juga sebenarnya masih belum bisa meraba pasti apa yang terjadi saat itu" lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum, kali ini sedetik lebih lama dari sebelumnya tapi nyaris tidak terlihat saking cepatnya senyum itu hilang.

"Kau tanya informasi apa yang kau lewatkan pada upacara penerimaan beberapa hari lalu 'kan? _Well, _tidak terlalu banyak juga sebenarnya. ada beberapa informasi tidak penting yang sepertinya termasuk kategori penting untuk kau tanyakan pada _Loth-Officer. _Lalu, satu informasi yang benar-benar harus kau ingat baik-baik dan camkan selama kau berada di tempat ini Kim Jongin. Aku tidak akan membongkar rahasiamu jika kau melakukan satu hal"

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mengitari meja dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu dari balik jendela kaca dihadapannya. Sesuatu dikejauhan itu seperti sosok yang ia kenal.

"Maksudmu Kris-ssi?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, menatap Kai yang kini tidak tampak takut lagi padanya. Ekspresi wajah namja yang kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap itu, mengeras. Sepertinya ucapan Kris tadi membuat Kai menemukan kekuatannya sendiri meskipun tangannya masih sedikit gemetar.

"Akan ada kualifikasi untuk pemilihan asisten loth. Jika kau berhasil menjadi salah satunya, aku akan membantumu menemukan ibu yang telah lama kau cari keberadaanya"

Kedua mata Kai kontan melebar menatap Kris. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat pembicaraan tersebut menyinggung masalah ibunya yang telah lama menghilang.

"Ka... Kau... apa yang sebenarnya kau ketahui tentangku?" ujar Kai tergagap. Rasa takut lagi-lagi menderanya. Jangan katakan kalau ia benar-benar berhasil dipancing keluar dari persembunyian selama dua tahun ini.

Kris melirik lagi sosok dikejauhan yang kini tengah diangkat oleh dua orang lainnya yang tampak berwajah panik. Kris berusaha menenangkan hatinya, meminta akal sehatnya untuk memberitahukan pada kedua kakinya yang gemetar agar bersabar dan tidak berlari menuju sosok itu.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sekarang kau tunggulah disini sampai seseorang bernama D.O datang untuk mengantarkanmu ke dorm. Jangan lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya Kai, dan jangan bertindak bodoh dengan mencoba kabur dari tempat ini"

Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cepat dan kemudian dengan langkah tergesa ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sepertinya logika namja tinggi tersebut tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti hatinya dengan cepat seperti aliran darahnya sendiri yang berdesir hebat ketika sosok itu terjatuh dan juga seperti kakinya yang terasa berat bagai timah sekaligus terasa seringan kapas saat ia berlari mengejar sosok yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya itu.

Kai menatap kepergian Kris dengan pandangan campur aduk, antara takut, kesal, dan juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja namja itu pergi dari hadapannya dengan tergesa.

'Orang itu sepertinya tahu banyak mengenai diriku. Apakah dia juga tahu tentang cip itu?' Kai sibuk berkutat dengan isi kepalanya sendiri sebelum akhirnya tersedar saat ia melihat seorang namja cantik yang memasuki ruangan tersebut dan seketika sama-sama menunjukan wajah terkejutnya dengan Kai.

**.**

* * *

**E-X-O**

* * *

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangan loth dengan helaan nafas berat. Wajahnya yang tampak kusut karena lingkaran hitam yang terdapat dibawah kedua matanya dan juga kulitnya yang pucat menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun loth yang tengah berada di tempat itu.

Ia memang merasa tidak enak badan semenjak beberapa hari lalu setelah menyelesaikan misinya, terutama setelah kejadian di Zurich yang membuatnya menerima tamparan keras dari Chen.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga hendak mengikuti Chen ke ruang penyembuhan, mengingat luka tembak di lengan kirinya yang masih belum sempat mendapat pertolongan selain sebuah kain yang diikat sembarangan untuk menutupi luka menganga akibat proses pengeluaran peluru secara paksa tersebut. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dengan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Chen saat ia teringat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu mengenai email aneh yang tidak bisa dibuka namja cantik itu.

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Tangannya terangkat menyisir rambut golden-brown nya yang sedikit ikal. Matanya langsung saja menangkap sesuatu dilayar canova –komputer dual touch screen- nya yang kini tengah menampilkan sebuah amplop besar, menandakan ada email masuk yang ditujutkan padanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh layar canova itu. Alih-alih menampilkan sebuah pesan, kini layar komputer canggih Chanyeol menampilkan sebuah gambar acak-acakan tanpa adanya tulisan di dalam sebuah kotak yang menutupi gambar amplop besar dibelakangnya. Sebuah pesan rahasia.

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum kembali menekuni isi pesan tersebut. Namja itu, sudah terbiasa mengartikan barisan pesan steganografi dan mengacak kodenya hingga menjadi sebuah password untuk dapat membuka amplop besar yang berisi pesan sesungguhnya tersebut.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tampak mengeras seiring matanya berjalan menelusuri barisan kata dari email yang telah berhasil dibukanya beberapa saat lalu.

"_Shit_!"

Sebuah umpatan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol. Kini bukan hanya ekspresi wajah yang menunjukan kekesalan, tetapi juga tangannya yang mengepal erat seperti seorang yang tengah berusaha kuat menahan emosinya yang bergejolak.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sebenarnya luka ditangan kirinya sudah kembali berdenyut semenjak tadi dan kedua matanya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan tapi namja itu tidak mengindahkannya.

Ia berjalan tergesa kembali meninggalkan ruangan, menuju kantor pribadi Kris yang hanya berjarak satu belokan dari tempatnya berada.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kokoh itu dengan tidak sabar. Karena terlalu panik, sepertinya namja itu lupa bahwa beberapa ruangan khusus di EXO –termasuk kantor pribadi Kris- menggunakan sistem kedap suara. Dan sepertinya ia juga lupa dengan fakta bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada di tempat yang dipenuhi berbagai alat-alat canggih, terbukti dari layar plasama dan sebuah bel disamping pintu tersebut yang tidak dilirik oleh namja itu.

"Hyung!" teriak Chanyeol lagi, kali ini tidak mengetuk pintu melainkan menggedornya kuat.

"Chanyeol hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Chanyeol. Ia berpaling cepat dan melihat Tao berlari kearahnya.

"Oh, Tao! Aku sedang ada perlu dengan Kris hyung, tapi dia tidak membuka pintunya" Chanyeol berucap cepat sembari tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja dia tidak membuka pintunya hyung! Kris ge sedang tidak berada di ruangan itu tapi diruang penyembuhan" Tao mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih yang terletak tidak jauh dari bangunan tempat mereka berada.

Chanyeol menatap bangunan putih itu heran sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Tao, "Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyanya sarat akan rasa cemas.

"Ne, anggota baru yang istimewa itu" jawab Tao seadanya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Maklum saja, Chanyeol sudah dua minggu ini tidak berada di EXO. Ia pergi menjalankan misi ke Swiss, menyusup untuk membantu meringkus sekelompok mafia yang akhir-akhir ini mulai meresahkan FBI. Menjadi penyusup dalam salah satu kelompok terkejam itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengecek EXO secara berkala karena terlalu beresiko. Jadi ia benar-benar ketinggalan berita mengenai keadaan EXO.

"Maksudmu 'istimewa' apa Tao?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung. tapi saat dia datang bersama Kris ge, Kris ge bilang kalau namja cantik itu akan menjadi asistenmu jadi kami harus memperlakukannya dengan baik" jelas Tao sembari mengangkat bahunya sekilas, tanda ia juga bingung dengan keadaan EXO yang menurutnya sedikit kacau itu.

Sementara Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip cepat. Otak jeniusnya sepertinya tiba-tiba saja terkena sindrom lama-mencerna-ucapan, karena ia harus mengulang berkali-kali ucapan Tao didalam otaknya sebelum matanya membelalak kaget.

"Asistenku? Tapi yang kehilangan asisten 'kan bukan aku? aku masih punya Chen" ujar Chanyeol heboh, alisnya bertaut menjadi satu menunjukan ekspresi bingung namja itu.

Tao lagi-lagi menggidikan bahunya, "Itulah kenapa aku bilang dia istimewa! Kau tanyakan saja langsung pada Kris ge, hyung. sebenarnya aku buru-buru harus menemui Xiumin hyung. aku duluan ya" Tao berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol setelah sekilas menepuk pundak namja itu pelan. Ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju ruangan pribadi Xiumin yang terletak disisi lain ruangan loth.

'Sepertinya memang harus aku tanyakan sendiri pada Kris' batin Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia kembali sendirian berdiri di tempat itu.

**.**

* * *

**E-X-O**

* * *

**.**

**Nanjing, China**

Suho berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya yang megah. Tangan kirinya berada disaku celananya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengurut pelan dagunya. Namja itu tampaknya sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu.

"Maaf tuan muda, pesanan anda sudah datang" seseorang yang berada diluar kamar berucap melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.

Suho berpaling pada salah satu bawahannya itu, "Bawa kesini" ujarnya sembari berjalan menuju sofa empuk yang berada disana. Ia duduk dengan melipat satu kakinya menumpu pada kaki yang lain, sementar kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya yang tampan kini menatap sedikit angkuh pada sebuah kotak besar yang diletakkan dihadapannya –diatas meja kaca-.

Namja bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan salah satu bawahan yang paling dipercayai Suho tersebut perlahan membuka kotak dan mempersilahkan Suho untuk melihat isinya.

Mata Suho menangkap sebuah pistol semi automatic FN Five-Seven berserta beberapa butir peluru dan sebuah Minox Camera –kamera pendeteksi yang besarnya tidak lebih dari telepak tangan manusia- dari dalam kotak tersebut. Suho mengambil barang-barang pesanannya itu dan dengan seksama menilai apakah ia merasa puas dengan dua benda yang sudah berada di kedua tangannya itu.

"Apakah sudah kau cobakan sebelumnya Minho?" tanya Suho pada namja tinggi yang tadi membawa kotak itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebagai jawabannya Minho menggeleng pelan sambil bergumam "Belum".

"Kerja bagus Minho" puji Suho sembari melempar senyum manisnya pada Minho yang telah menengadah menatap pada bosnya itu. Minho mengangguk hormat, menerima pujian langka dari namja yang memilki wajah bak malaikat tersebut.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kris nanti saat aku tiba dikerajaannya itu" Suho melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dengan sebuah pistol yang terselip dipunggung dan minox camera yang ia selipkan ke dalam saku jasnya yang tampak sangat mahal. Senyum manis yang lagi-lagi membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat, terpatri indah diwajah tanpa cela itu.

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

habis R(read) biasanya harus R(review) 'kan? ^^


End file.
